The Mermaid and the Rose
by Spidey's 1992 gal
Summary: This story is an alternate and has nothing to do with any of Disney entertainment films and shows and it takes place during the time of Queen Seondeok of Silla but only back when she was a princess. But mine's was fictional even though it was Disney and it has OC characters, , this first fanfic is a fairy tale, and there will be a sequel coming soon with more sex.


My Mermaid: The Rose or alternately The Mermaid and The Rose

By Spidey's 1992 gal but please don't coy any of my fanfics without my permission nor do I own anything from Disney but this tale is a different story.

A Beauty and the Beast, the Little Mermaid Crossover fictional story novel from a request by my mother herself.

Part 1: Your Mystery

"Who're you with?!", the beast maddeningly asks "Anything about the prince?". The mermaid's voice quavered with emotion, if she has a voice that is. Instead, all she does is...shivering.

"I said, who are you, princess?" the beast requested. But he was smoothed by the glamour of her seduction eyes, she was sneaky.

H e doesn't know what is going to hit him very soon.

Part 2: Go ahead, be gone

Hot nights occurs

and the beasts was crossed. Does he know her at at all? Anymore? Where was his mommy and papi?

"Mmmooohmmmpfh! Come on my diamonds, let's make love!" the perverted mermaid princess said.

"You're not my mother! Nor does my papi!"

"You mean your papa?"

Part 3: **Case Closed.** **That was the Beast.** **Prologue now.**

The mermaid happens to need sex. She needs help.

She lives in an undersea castle that has been ruled by her father, the king of the kingdom Crabinara that was under the continent of Australia where corals blooms and decorated her hair. The hair that was more or less too long but it was almost close to her scut flippers.

Part 4: Lusts

Does the Beast has anything to say about her? The treats was at the _start._

With hair of dark mints coral, her dark mint hair whooshes but he refuses to see her die.

Part 5: Sea Salt

The mermaid had loved the sea. She would absolutely loved to be named after her favorite salt but her name was truly just...Truly.

Part 6: _**Truly.**_

"Truly? Please scrub out the toilet from your little sister Ellie's room" the king asks of his second eldest daughter as his youngest child, Ellie was wearing a mermaid fairy costume but the wings were all light just like pearly corals and the dress was in dark pink as she was swimming around her room without care. Her short ombre hairstyle was wearing a crystal diamond crown (The author was inspired from shopping mall trips to a store Claire's for over an entire year of 2015 that was for everyone) but it was for children.

"Olly olly olly oxen freeeeeeeeeewheeeeee!" Little Ellie cries out in joy as she shakes out her rear end but only her dark pink fin was wiggling happily.

"Do you mean olli olli olli oxen free, Ella?" Truly teased which causes Ellie to get angry.

"It's ELLiE!" Ellie retorted.

"TRULLLLLLLLYYYYYYY!" their father said.

"Oh oh of course yes yes father! Ha ha!" Truly answered.

"TRULY!"

"OK DAD!" Truly rebutted but apologized with a sheepish comical frown as she swims away with a toilet scrubber to Ellie's bathroom.

"Gesundheit" Ellie smiled.

Part 7: You're very tricky

The Beast roared as his chest bursts into huger size during his curse by an ugly evil enchantress, he used to be a human prince once.

That's right. A human prince.

The mermaid princess, Truly shrilled and shrieked in pain as her voice gives out an ear-piercing squawk as she was transformed into a human by the time her tail, her oh so-lovely blueberry colored tail and aquamarine fin was split into human legs by an oh so nice and fortunate sea witch in order to see her South Korean military prince.

Part 8: Meanwhile...

"Do I know my siblings at all anymore?" Ellie questioned herself as she looks at a golden photo frame that has been decorated with sunset pink colored bubbles which turns out to be dyed pearls from oysters (But only the expertise who had made those picture frames knew what to do).

Her tail swooshes sideways as it felt flushed with the color of salmon.

The frame that she was paying her focus on has contain a picture of her parents and five siblings of hers: Drakelyn, Truly, Milly and two twin baby boys whose names were Pralines and SunnyD (Named after my favorite orange juice brand if you know what I mean). The twin baby sons of King Tsai were only 8 months while Ellie was only fourth child in her family and she is older than them.

"Truly...you're truly a pervert...*sigh*, are there Lego brand fairy toys for Ellie only today?" Ellie asks herself in bewilderment, "How much longer do I know her? Aaaaaaand one more thing, she's only 20 years old".

P art 9: _A mating beastly sexy intercourse happens_

The beast whose name was called by Truly is called Don't look even

though his real life true name was Aiden now knows that sex will

happen as his beastly self as a fully transformed animal but a mixed with

dark natural brown fur and warm gray No. 3 colored bull-like horns (I had to admit, he looks just like the 1991 Disney version of the Beast character whose real name was Prince Adam but what can Spidey's 1992 gal do?) but warm deep brown black eyes whose orbs tells a sad past of hurt for 30 years due to living with only an unapproachable father of his, without knowing what was huge love anymore.

But now that Truly was here with his gigantic massive self, he has no more fear of distances because of his father's standoffish cast.

"No more feeling aloof ok Aiden?" Truly begs of her monster as he was raping her murderously as his ginormous sexual organ is penetrating her hymen vigorously.

"Mmfh...oomph...you're not my father but you're mostly gracious and...umph!...Very, very...generous...truly you are, Truly" Aiden said to her throughout their first hot copulation after three days of talking and complaining about her Prince Jin, he has finally got through her by sex but without letting her go to the Korean Prince for a wedding to come.

Yes, to Aiden, no Prince Jin for Truly.

Which means...no.

Part 10: Which means...

"No green tea and rice cake?" Truly complained while she was holding onto her triplets after finally waiting for three more days to ask her husband.

" At least you've lived to see the day that your won't see Jin again...forever" Aiden recited to her in a resounding voice.

Truly blinks her dark brown chocolate eyes, completely puzzled from his thunderous tall form as he lovingly kisses their daughters on their dark natural brown hair.

Finally she has decided to speak to him once more before giving birth to their half-breed son the next day "You know, you have given me way to much semen in my vagina hole".

"I know that and I love you too much honey" the beast replied while embracing her in the continent of North America but in the state of New Jersey that was nearby the town of Queens, New York City.

 _The End_

 _A Short sequel to this fictional story_

As it turns out, Truly's newborn son has dark mint fur and ebony talons even though the boy just calls them claws. In fact, after Truly named him Tidy by his father's choice and appeal by his grandfathers, Tidy looks so much like his father but was more softer than his family. He doesn't want to have an orange scaly mermaid tail just like his mother's.

But wait...there's another story to be told soon.


End file.
